


A complied pile of sickfics ( Irondad and Spiderson

by Tadie1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter wears a spiderman bandaid, Sickfic, puke, sick, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadie1234/pseuds/Tadie1234
Summary: Here is a bunch of times Peter gets sick and Tony comes and tries to help him





	1. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick, and yeah.

-Peter wakes up sick/ pretends he is fine  
————————————  
“I’m fine I promise”   
“Then why are you curled up on the bathroom floor”  
“You just have a really nice floor Mr. Stark”  
———————————————————  
Peter knew he was sick as soon as he woke up. Saying he felt like crap was an understatement, it felt like he was dying. Peter tried to sit up but quickly realized that was a mistake as his stomach decided to betray him.  
Quickly, he sprinted to the bathroom and made it just in time before puking his guts out. Groaning, he leaned against the wall beside him, trying to catch his breath and soothe his aching head. He also had the worst luck ever because of course this had to be the day when he had a massive spanish test, which he couldn’t miss.  
He then heard a loud knocking sound on the door as he heard Mr. Stark. “Hey kid, you alright in there.”   
“Oh crap” Peter thought, he completely forgot he was staying at the tower this week. May left him at the tower last night because she had to go to some convention for work.  
“ Ok kid I’m coming in” Tony called.  
“ No Mr. Stark I’m good, I’m fine actually, everything is fine”   
“Then why did Friday tell me you were in distress”  
“Oh because I, uh, lost my tooth brush but I found it, it’s all good.  
“ I’m still coming in kid”  
Peter closed his eyes and leaned against the wall knowing Mr. Stark would never believe him if he said he was fine, so he waited for his mentor to come in.   
“Jeez kid what’s wrong” Tony asked concerned  
“ Nothing, I’m fine I promise” Peter mumbled.   
“Ok then, why are you curled up on the bathroom floor”   
“You just have a really nice floor Mr. Stark”   
“Uh huh sure” Tony said sarcastically “  
Do you mind me taking your temperature then”   
“ No..No!! I’m all good”   
“ Somehow I don’t believe you, Friday scan him”  
“ Peter’s temperature is 104.7” Friday said.   
“ What!” Tony screeched. “C’mere kid let’s get you back to bed”   
“No” Peter protested weakly, “ I have a Spanish test.”   
“ Spanish can wait, can you stand up” Mr. Stark asked  
“ Yes I can try” Peter groaned as he tried to stand up but fell down almost immediately.  
Tony ran over and caught him before he hit the floor and carried him bridal style back to his bed. He tucked him back into bed, under the blankets. As Tony started to leave and get him nausea medicine. He heard a weak “ please stay” from Peter.  
“ I will bud just wait I’ll be right back” Tony left and came back within minutes and saw Peter staring at the wall not closing his eyes. “ Hey bud, swallow this it will make you feel better.” Peter gagged on the pill as he swallowed it but got it down in the end.  
Peter looked up at him with his big doe eyes, and said “ Will you please stay Mr. Stark.”   
“ Yeah kid” Tony sat on the other side of the bed and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter leaned into his touch and slowly closed his drooping eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! okay thank you first off for reading this. But my next thank you has to go to everush on tumbr for beta reading this mess. Leave suggestions on what you want me to write next. And leave criticism and tell me what I can improve on. My tumbr is Tadie1234 if you wanna go check it out or slide into my Dm's


	2. Sick II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick when he goes to the compound. Of course the Avengers find out because of the two super spies who spy on Peter when they notice he is acting weird at training.

“Hey kid you alright” Happy asks genuinely worried for the kid. He wasn’t being his normal, happy, talkative self today. Happy looked over with the lack of response and saw Peter was passed out - face pressed against the window- and to Happy’s surprise he even saw a line of drool running from his mouth.  
Happy smiled a bit ,he was ironically happy to see the kid was actually getting some sleep. He knew he didn’t sleep very well. He turned his eyes back to the road and occasionally glanced at Peter on the way to the compound.  
“Hey, kid we’re here” Happy said. Peter groaned and sat up slowly.   
“I’m so sorry Happy, I didn’t mean to fall asleep it’s just I-“   
Happy cut him off swiftly with a “It’s fine kid. Now go get your butt inside. Did you forget it’s training day?”   
“Well crap” Peter thought as he got out of the car. He realized he must have gone too fast as he started to see black spots in his vision and almost fell over if not for Happy who quickly got out of the other side of the car to steady him.  
“You ok?” Happy asked.   
“I’m fine, I just got out too fast” Peter mumbled back still feeling dizzy.   
“Ok well just take it a bit slower next time”   
“Ok Happy”  
And with that Peter walked inside a bit slower this time. He walked down to the lab looking for Tony. With a groan he started back up the stairs, he totally forgot Tony was gone today, something about meetings all day. He walked into the common room and flopped on the couch.  
Cap walked in behind him, “Rough day?” He asked.   
Peter groaned in response, his head had started pounding and his stomach was churning. “You alright son, you could always skip training today.”  
Peter replied with a “No! No! I’m fine” He leaped off the couch and stumbled a little as he ran off to his room to get training clothes on.   
He quickly changed and ran down to the training room to get started.  
“Ok guys, today we will train in partners or groups” Cap shouts out to the heroes in the common room. Peter winced a bit at how loud he was being. His headache is getting worse and worse every second.  
“Peter you and Natasha, Clint you’re with Sam, Bucky you’re with me, and Wanda you go with Vision” Cap says to the group. “Remember this is hand to hand combat today so no suits or weapons.” Cap adds glaring at Clint who somehow managed to get his bow slung behind him.  
“ Fine” Clint groans as he tosses it to the side. Peter had started to sweat even though they hadn’t even started. He felt really hot, really really hot.   
Natasha pulled him over and whispered to him, “ ребенок паук, you alright”   
“Yeah, I’m fine” Peter huffs. “Can we start now” Peter asks.  
He barely dodged Natasha’s kick the the stomach. “I guess that means yes” Peter thought to himself as they began to fight. They went back and forth neither one getting the upper hand just yet. Peter’s punches and kicks began to get weaker not even 5 minutes in.   
Natasha knew something was wrong and Peter just needed a little encouragement to tell her. She started to not go easy on him anymore, and one swift kick to the gut told her all she needed to know.  
Peter doubled over in pain and curled up in a ball on the floor at Natasha’s kick to the stomach. He got up after a bit and sat up as the room was slowly spinning. “You know what, I actually have a lot of homework to do” Peter says to Natasha as he leaves the training room after tripping on the carpet outside the elevator.  
Natasha and Clint shared a look as they saw Peter struggling. Clint walked over to Natasha. “ Is Peter ok?, I thought he wasn’t very clumsy , after the spider bite and everything.” “I think he’s hiding something” Natasha replied.  
“Wanna go on a spider baby stakeout”  
“Heck yeah”  
Peter leaned against the elevator door heavily as he closed his eyes trying to calm his pounding head. “Friday” he whispered. “Take me to the nearest bathroom.” Once he got there he lurched out and landed in front of the toilet, his head was hurting, the lights were too bright, his stomach was in knots. It was just too much. Too much. Peter started to dry heave into the bowl and of course because of the amazing Parker luck ™️ that is when Nat and Clint decided to come and stalk/ check on him.  
“Hey Peter, buddy are you ok?” Clint called. They both decided to come up after Friday had said Peter was in distress. “Yeah I’m fine” Peter said between heaves, he felt wetness on his cheeks. He hadn’t even remembered starting to cry.   
“ So you wouldn’t mind if Nat and I came in” Clint said. Peter started to freak out he tried to stop crying but it just made the tears come faster and hotter. He also tried to stop dry heaving but that also wasn’t working.  
Clint took the lack of response as an invitation into the bathroom. He took one look at the kid with his face in the toilet heaving and bile coming up, and his dad instincts kicked in. He ran over and sat down to him rubbing his back soothingly and whispering to him that it would be all right and that he would be fine. And as for Nat she leaned against the door way and let Clint do his dad duty.  
Peter started to cry harder and so Clint pulled him away from the toilet and into his arms. He held him there and rocked him slowly back and forth until he calmed down.   
“I’m sorry” Peter croaked as he looked up at Clint. “ Are you ok Peter? What hurts?” “Nothing I’m fine” Peter mumbles. Clint and Natasha both look at each other with disbelieving looks. “ So buddy do you want to go to the common room? We could watch a movie.” Clint suggested.  
“Ok” Peter sniffled. Slowly but surely standing up with assistance from Clint. They made there way to the common room with Natasha arms out trailing behind to catch a exhausted Peter. Clint sat down and Peter curled up into his side, his hands wrapped around his aching stomach. “Hey bud what if we get some medicine for your stomach.”   
“My stomach doesn’t hurt though, I’m fine.” Peter insisted.   
“Bullshit” Natasha added with a smirk.  
“Hey Friday call the rest of the Avengers up for a movie night” Clint says, and idea forming in his head. When Peter isn’t paying attention Natasha sneaks out her phone and tells the rest of the Avengers what is going on. They come to a decision. The rest of the Avengers come up about 15 minutes later to see Peter wrapped around Clint. And Natasha nowhere to be found. Natasha in fact was going to get medicine for the spider kid.  
They all said their hellos to Peter and Peter mumbled a soft hi back. Natasha comes back with strong cold medicine behind her back. She gives the Avengers a secret nod. And plan “Get Peter Take His Medicine” commenced. First Clint started to rub his hand threw Peter’s unruly locks. Sam whispers to Friday to dim the lights. Wanda takes the remote and turns down the tv volume.  
Peter slowly closes his drooping eyes and then when he yawns Natasha strikes. She quickly pours the medicine into his mouth and Peter swallows on instinct. “Hey!” Peter says indignantly. “When you stop being so stubborn, we won’t have to do this.” “We?” Peter says looking around now noticing all the Avengers were smirking at him.  
He then feels his eyes dropping he tries to fight it but then Clint places his hands over Peter’s eyes. Peter tried to fight him off but someone swats his hands as he tries to lift them to pull Clint away. “Did you- you d-drug me?” Natasha smiles, “Only a little.” After Peter finally passes out Clint lifts his hands off his face and motions for Cap to come and help lift him so they can take him to bed.  
They put him in his bed and tuck him in. Peter mutters “Stay” and no one could resist his cute, half awake, drugged state, so they all did. And that is how Tony walks in to find all the Avengers fast asleep in his son’s room. He totally didn’t have Friday take a picture. And he totally didn’t end up framing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks so much for all the kudos and comments from the last chapter. Thanks for the comment requesting an improvement for this one! Hopefully I did your idea justice. Please leave suggestions for the next chapter too. Thanks to everush for beta reading this too!!!


	3. Sick again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets food poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it has been a month but now I have more free time, i'm going to try and update every other day. Thanks for the comments and the kudos they mean so much. Also I am looking for a beta, hit me up on tumblr or leave a comment if your interested. My tumblr is here, https://tadie1234.tumblr.com/  
> *Thanks everush for beta reading this

Peter and Tony were down working on the spider-suit in the lab. It was Tony who finally broke the comfortable silence. "So kid, all we need to do now is to add the-" The rest of what he was about to say, was cut off from a loud growl coming Peter's stomach.  
"Can we order Thai tonight" Peter asks with a shy glance up at his mentor.  
"Sure bud, Friday, get our usual order."  
It was around eight before their food eventually arrived to the Compound. Peter felt his spider sense tingling as he spotted the food but he just brushed it off. They ate their food as they brainstormed upgrades for Peter's suit. "I have one suggestion, can we get rid of the baby monitor protocol." Peter almost begged.  
"No can do kiddo, It helps me keep you safe."  
"But-"  
"Let's table this for now, how about we watch that one sad fish movie you keep wanting me to watch."  
Peter and Tony were snuggled in on the couch when the first wave of nausea hit. Peter then started to squirm in Tony’s grip debating about running to the bathroom. He got away from Tony and sprinted to the sink. He dry heaved for a bit but eventually puked up his dinner. “ Pete, you ok”  
“Uh, I kinda sorta puked in your sink” Peter called back now sitting on the floor in front of the sink. Tony rushed into the kitchen and started to rub his back.  
“Ok bud, what do you say we call it a night” Tony says softly. He helps Peter stands and basically carries him to his bed. He also grabbed a bucket for him to puke in if he needed. “ Goodnight Pete, tell Friday to wake me up if you need me.”  
He almost made it through the night, but his Parker Luck™️ struck again. At around 3 Tony woke up to Friday telling him that Peter was in distress. Tony ran to the bathroom to see Peter hunched over the toilet, heaving as tears ran down his face. “Hey bud, your okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Tony said as he went to sit by Peter. After a bit it was clear that Peter was too tired to get up, so Tony went to his room and grabbed his fluffy comforter.   
He then made a nest for Peter and him on the floor of the bathroom. He went to move Peter to the comforter but he was fast asleep on the toilet seat. Tony shook him awake and whispered “Come on bud time to move.” He successfully got Peter onto the comforter pulled it over them. “Goodnight Peter”  
“ Night Dad” Peter mumbled.  
Tony wasn't crying. No, not at all.


	4. Rash decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes some rash decisions.  
> I am so punny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks for reading, go check out my other work posted today it is a one-shot in honor of it being Tony’s birthday today. Thanks to everush for beta reading this, you are the literal best!

“Hey dude, you good?” Ned asks with a concerned smile.  
“Never better, why?” Peter replies.  
“What is that thing on your neck then?”  
“Thing?, I don’t have a “thing” on my neck.”  
“Uh, yeah you do loser” MJ adds, looking almost as concerned as Ned, which means it must be bad if MJ is worried.   
“It’s probably nothing.” Peter says. He would soon learn he was very, very incorrect.   
After lunch, he quickly ran to the bathroom to look at his so called “thing”. He looked at his neck and saw he had hives. He had hives going down his neck and now starting to splotch on his cheeks too. “Oh crap” Peter thought to himself. He had only had hives once before and that was when he found out that he was allergic to shellfish, more specifically shrimp. But there had been no seafood anywhere in the school because it was a very popular allergy.  
Peter thought about going to the nurse but quickly dismissed the idea. Today was Friday so he got to spend the weekend at the Compound. If he was sick May, and Mr. Stark would not let him go.  
He really wanted to go to the Compound. So he decided to hurry up to his next class and hope that the hives would go away before Happy came to pick him up.  
He made it through the rest of school fine. Then during his last period, the hives started to itch like crazy. He had them all over now, on his face, neck, arms, and hands. He made it though and almost sprinted out of the classroom when the bell rang.  
He started to walk to Happy’s car, in a last minute decision he quickly through his hoodie up to hopefully hide his face. He also stuffed his hands in his pockets so Happy didn’t see how his hands were almost bleeding, from all of the scratching.  
“Hey kid. Why is your hood up?” Happy asks curiously as the pool out of the parking lot.   
“Oh I’m going through a phase.” Peter stutters back.  
“Oh ok” Happy replies, now very confused.  
The rest of the drive to the Compound was quiet and nice. Except for the sound of Peter itching quietly in the back seat. Happy didn’t say anything until they arrived though. “Ok kid, we’re here”  
“Thanks Happy” Peter says as he jumps out of the car as fast as he can.  
“Huh, that was weird” Happy thoughtful himself as he watched the kid sprint full speed ahead, into the Compound.  
“Boss is currently in the lab. Do you want to go-“ Friday didn’t even finish her sentence before Peter interrupted.  
“No! No, uh tell him I have homework. To my room please.” Friday brought him to the floor with his room. He quickly got off and said a thank you to the nice AI. The second he got to his room he collapsed on the bed. He laid there for a bit, but not for long as he kept feeling more and more itchy.  
He wanted to go look and see how bad the hives had got but he knew he had to finish his homework and study. He had finals next week and felt totally unprepared, at least he didn’t totally lie about have to do homework. After about two hours of studying, he heard a knock at the door.  
“Hey, just a second, I’m not decent” Peter shouted knowing it was Mr. Stark and he could not hide his hives, for much longer.  
“ No your fine Friday told me you were decent, I’m coming in” Peter hurried and tried to hide his face by holding the book he was studying for in front of his face so Mr. Stark couldn’t see.   
“Pete is that blood on your hands?” Tony asked in a worried voice.  
“What! No.” Peter replies. Crap. Peter forgot that his hands were showing when he picked up the book.   
“Kid tell me what happened, or else I’m calling the med team”  
“I’m fine really”   
“Then put the book down, let me see your face”  
“Fine.” Peter put down the book and Tony’s face shifted from shock, to worry, to horror in a matter of seconds.   
“ We need to get you down to Bruce right now. Why didn’t you tell me you were having an allergic reaction!?”  
“What? I’m not though” Peter protested.  
“Let’s go down to Bruce and see what he says, okay bud.  
“Okay” Peter whispers.  
Apparently Bruce had an idea. Unfortunately, to test and make sure he was correct, he had to get a blood sample. Peter does not like needles one bit. “Hey bud, you’ll be okay, just hold my hand, you’ll be alright.” As soon as the needle comes closer Peter whimpers and turns his head into Tony’s chest. Tony takes his other hand, the one not holding Peters, and starts rubbing his back. “ You’re okay, it’s just a couple of pricks and then you’re done.”   
As Tony is consoling Peter, Dr. Banner is preparing his arm. Peter winced a little when the needle went in and was tense until it came out. “Good job, buddy.” Tony whispers to Peter.  
“ Hey Peter, you should try and get some sleep I’ll wake you when we have the test results.” Dr. Banner says, walking away. Peter does just that. An hour later Peter wakes up to something cold being put on his face and arms. He blinks slowly and looks up to see Dr. Banner above him with an anti-itch cream. He was putting it on all of his hives. He also looked down to see an IV in his arm.   
“Hey, what is this IV for?” Peter slurs slightly.   
“It is a mixture of anxiety medication, and antihistamines. We discovered the cause of your hives were from anxiety. You need to take it easy this week, so bedrest for 2 days.” Bruce says as he fiddles with the IV bag.  
“What! That is so not fair” Peter mumbles as he feels his eyes grow heavier and heavier until he finally falls back asleep.  
The next time Peter wakes up, he is in his room. He still has the IV bag and his hives aren’t completely gone yet but they are way less itchy and not as visible as before. “ Hey bud, are you awake for real this time?” A voice calls out from the side. Peter squints until he can make out and see it’s Mr. Stark.   
“Yeah imma ‘wake.” Peter mumbles sleepily.  
“Good. How are you feeling bud? Tony asks  
“Tired.”  
“Yeah anxiety meds will do that to you.”   
Suddenly a thought popped into Peter’s head. “Mr. Stark, are you mad at me?   
“No, not at all, just tell me next time you feel this bad okay?”  
“Ok, Mr. Stark”  
“Jeez kid, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Tony.”  
“Ok Mr. Stark” Peter says cheekily.  
“ I’m gonna go, so you can get some rest ok.”  
Peter really didn’t want Mr. Stark to go. Not at all. “Could you maybe stay.” Peter asks quietly.   
“Of course buddy, now scoot over, I’m getting too old to sit on a hard chair.”  
Peter scoots over and Mr. Stark slides in next to him. He immediately starts carding his hand through Peters, soft, silky hair.   
“I love you Tony.” Peter mumbles with a smile.  
“I love you to Pete.” Mr. Stark whispers back, with an even bigger grin.


	5. Slightly Stabbed But Only Barely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment for some more more dad!clint and more drugged!peter so here is my attempt, lemme know what you think.

"Hey Clint, so say I know someone, someone who possibly might have, somehow-"  
Clint cut Peter off with a exasperated "Why are you calling me at three in the fricking morning"  
"-gotten stabbed but only slightly."  
"Only slightly what the frick Parker."  
"Well it happened like all slight stabbings usually go, I was casually stopping a robbery and didn't see the dude's friend, and he slightly sorta stabbed me." Peter said, mumbling the last part.  
"Where are you? I'll send Happy to your location to bring you back to the Compound."  
"Well here's the thing, I'm already here. Could you possibly open the kitchen window please, it's kinda cold out." Clint dashed out of bed and quickly ran into the kitchen to see a certain spider-kid stuck on the glass of the kitchen window. Peter had blood stains going all the way down his side. "At least Peter was smart enough to keep the knife in, Clint thought grimly."  
He unlocked the window as fast as he could and Peter came tumbling in, limbs flying everywhere. "Let's get you down to Bruce, ok pal ?"  
"Yeah sure thing, I may need just a little help-" Then Peter promptly passes out.  
"Friday, tell Bruce to prep the med bay, and tell him spider kid is here."  
Clint carries Peter down to the med bay, trying to be as gentle as possible. When he gets there, Bruce rushes over and asks "What happened?"  
"Oh him? Clint gestures down at him before continuing, Peter was doing some late night crime fighting when he got ‘slightly stabbed’ which I didn’t think was a thing that could happen but apparently it is.” Clint sets him down as carefully as he can, and then Bruce starts to examine the wound. “It looks like he will need stitches.” Bruce concludes and then starts to gather supplies for an IV. Bruce quickly inserts an IV with super spider drugs and starts the process to remove the knife, clean and stitch the wound. “Ok I’m all done.”, Bruce says with a sigh as he takes away his equipment. “I’m going to head back up to my floor, but you are welcome to stay with him, call me if you guys need anything.” Peter sleeps through most of the night waking up just before seven. “Wha- What happened?” Peter mumbles as he tries sit up and look around. Clint smiles at him before gently pushing him back down. “You got stabbed, or don’t you remember coming to the kitchen window at three in the morning.” “Oh yeah, sorry Uncle Clint.” Peter slurs out his eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake. Clint tries -and fails- to hide his laugh. “What was that kid.” “What was what Uncle Clint.” The second time Peter says it Clint is practically in tears. “Uncle Clint?” “Yeah Pete.” “I larb you.” Peter mumbles before he finally loses his battle with sleep. “I larb you too.” Clint says with a grin and then scoots his chair up just a little bit closer and starts carding his fingers through his pseudo nephews hair and hopes that Friday saved an audio recording.


	6. Sweet Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a piece of fiery hot burning trash, this is your warning.

“Hey Peter, time to eat.” Tony calls into the dark room. As soon as Peter got back from school he went to his room without saying a word. Tony goes into the room further and sees Peter is passed out on his bed, with a line of drool coming from his mouth. Tony stifles a grin and quietly walks over and shakes his shoulder. Peter groans and groggily tries to sit up.“Hey kid, time to get up, your pizza is getting cold. Peter slowly gets up then walks to the door with Tony trailing close behind. 

Peter went to the table and sat by Natasha. He ate a few bites of pizza before stopping and laying his head down on the table. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in your bed.” Natasha asks with a grin.  
Peter shakes his head and responds with a quiet “No, I’m not tired, I’m just resting my eyes.” Everyone at the table grins at that. They could all see Peter was exhausted and needed to sleep.  
“How about you go and pick a movie for movie night tonight.” Tony says. Peter only nods. He stands up quickly, too quickly because he stumbles and falls to the floor. “Hey, hey are you ok bud.” Tony rushes over to where Peter is on the floor.

Peter tries for a grin but fails, “I just got up to fast I’m fine.” He stands up, but this time much slower. He walks slowly over to the couch and flops down on it. He scrolls through the movies until he finds Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Tony and the rest of the avengers soon joined him in the living room. Everyone got into their designated movie watching spots and then they started the movie. As they got half way into the movie they all started to watch Peter instead of the movie. He was obviously fighting to stay awake, fluttering his eyes and forcing them open. Then Tony starts being really mean and carding his hands through Peter’s hair. “Stoppp.” Peter grumbles as he tries to swat Tony’s hands away. “That is an illegal move there sir.” Peter thinks but he is too tired to actually say it aloud.  
“Maybe, its time you head up to bed kiddo.” Tony says after a bit.  
“What? No I’m not tired.” Peter insists trying to sit up and act alert.  
“Kid, we all saw you nodding off not even five minutes in.” Clint adds in.  
“I was just resting my eyes.” Peter insists.  
“Ok, ok kid we believe you.” Tony says, rolling his eyes.  
Peter then lays back down on Tony’s lap and Tony continues to card his fingers through his hair. Then out of nowhere, Peter’s eyes are covered by a hand, but he’s too tired to try and get the hand off.  
“I’m not gonna sleep, just rest my eyes.” Was the last thing Peter said before he drifted off. 

Peter awoke to feeling as if he were being crushed. He couldn’t breathe, he was stuck underneath tons of rubble and concrete. Peter gasped for air but he just couldn’t breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to call for Tony. Tony would help, he would protect him. Suddenly he heard a “Peter breathe, I’m right here you’re ok, you’re ok.” Then Peter lost it, he started sobbing reaching out for Tony, wanting to make sure he was real. Tony came and hugged him whispering into his ear to breathe. They rocked back and forth for a long time, Peter didn’t know if it had been minutes or hours, quite honestly he didn’t care. He liked the safe feeling he got when he was wrapped up in Tony’s arms.  
“Hey bud, lets go into my room and we can watch a movie.” Tony murmurs.  
“Ok.” Peter says softly. They went into Tony’s room and Tony helped Peter lay back down on his bed. He then put his hand on his kids flushed face.  
“Jeez kid you’re burning up.”  
Peter didn’t respond and tried to curl in on himself. Tony cursed himself for not realizing sooner that Peter wasn’t feeling well. He then quickly went to his bathroom to get some fever reducer. When he came back into his bedroom he saw Peter was crying again. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”  
Tony asked concern lacing his voice.  
“Tony? I thought you left.” Peter said between sobs. “I thought you left me and I was all alone and-“  
Tony cut him off with a hug. “I would never leave you buddy. Tony whispers to him. They sit like that for several moments and then Tony remembers the medicine, he needs Peter to take it before he falls asleep again. “Can you take this for me.” Tony asks quietly. Peter nods and dry swallows the pill. Then Tony asks Friday to start Star Wars to where they left off, and he brings Peter closer to his side and cuddles him until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any ideas and suggestions! Also excuse any spelling errors and thing I did wrong. :)


End file.
